


Get Used to This

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff that is all, tsukki for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “Hey, you okay?” Tanaka nearly jumped out of his skin when Ennoshita spoke from beside him.“No.” He replied honestly.





	Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for SASO 2016. I drew inspiration for an RP I was once in as Tanaka. Jake, if you're reading this buddy, this one's for you.

Third year introduced Captain Ennoshita and a new order of uniforms.

Tanaka got the ace jersey; jersey number 4.

“You’re the ace now. Take the 4, Ryuu.” Noya had stated plain and simply, lightly bumping a fist to Tanaka’s chest. “I’ve been savin’ it for ya, y’know?”

Tanaka’s hands shook something fierce when the jerseys arrived. The rest of the team dug into the box with gusto, Yachi squeaking and stepping back as fast as possible before Hinata steamrolled her to get to the uniforms. Tanaka, unlike the rest of the team, stood to the side, watching nervously as each jersey was pulled out. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tanaka nearly jumped out of his skin when Ennoshita spoke from beside him.

“No.” He replied honestly.

“What’s up?” Ennoshita frowned, crossing his arms. How very captain-like of him. At least they’re in good hands when it comes to the captain. Ace on the other hand…

“Guys like Asahi-san are the ace. But me…”

“Everyone and their mom has known you were going to be the ace after Asahi-san.”

“Yeah, but..”

“You have the strongest mental fortitude out of anyone on this team.” Ennoshita immediately interrupted. “You’re also one of the strongest and hardest working on the team. You’re the ace. No one else.”

Tanaka stood silent for a second. “Okay.”

“That’s all it took?”

“Whatever the captain says, goes, right?” Tanaka grinned cheekily. For a second, Ennoshita’s face faltered, betraying his trepidation being captain. “Hey. If I’m meant to be the ace, there’s no one else who will be better than you as our captain.”

Ennoshita stood silent for a moment. “Okay.”

Tanaka’s grin widened.

 

* * *

 

“Hey...I got a bit of a weird thing to talk to you about.” Ennoshita quietly shut his locker.

“A weird thing?” Tanaka was acting completely different from usual, shuffling in place and not looking in Ennoshita’s direction at all. Ennoshita was reminded a bit of the nervous Tanaka at the beginning of the year when the new jerseys were delivered.

“Yeah.”

“Is this something to do with how you’re doing in matches?” Ennoshita slowly approached Tanaka.

“I think as captain you should probably know.” Tanaka stopped talking for a second, his face going through a plethora of expressions as if he were arguing with himself.

“Know what, Tanaka?” 

“I like guys.” There was no one in the clubroom, but Ennoshita still glanced around as if there could be someone eavesdropping. “I like guys in the way other guys like girls. In that way. That lovey-dovey, heart goes doki-doki, what-the-fuck-am-I-even-saying way.”

That all came out in a bit of a blur, but Ennoshita was able to parse it out. Which totally speaks to the amount of time he and Tanaka have been spending together. Not that Ennoshita has been taking note of that in his journal.

No. Not at all. In his journal, I mean.

But maybe he’s thought about it, once or twice. (He totally wrote it down in his journal.)

“Oh.” Ennoshita paused. “Okay.”

“Okay. Good.” Tanaka muttered stiffly.

“Why did you think I should know?”

“Actually I just wanted to tell you.” Tanaka slipped his duffle bag over his head. His gaze trailed over to Ennoshita, but apparently still had a bit of difficulty actually meeting the captain’s eyes. “Not as a captain, but as a friend. I just thought maybe you’d take it more seriously if I said it was a game thing.”

“Tanaka, of course I’d take this seriously. You don’t have to preface it with captain’s duties.” Ennoshita took a few steps forward to rest a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. He gave it a squeeze.

_ Ooh. That’s nice. That’s real sturdy. That’s a nice shoulder you got there, Tanaka. Holy shit. Stop, Ennoshita Chikara. _

“I just---”

“Tanaka, I’m your friend first and your captain second. You’re important to me.” Tanaka’s gaze darted to Ennoshita’s and the other boy gave him a warm smile. “Thank you for sharing something so important with me.”

“Thank you for listening.” Tanaka’s cheeks took on a bit of a red shade.

“Does Nishinoya know?”

“Well...I never told it to him to his face, but I think he got the idea when I said Daichi-san’s thighs were made by god.” Tanaka looked to the side, fiddling with the strap of his dufflebag. “...and that I maybe wanted to lick them…”

Ennoshita tried not to laugh, but a muffled snort gave him away. “Oh my god.”

“Right? What a way to come out to your best friend!” Tanaka threw his head back laughing and Ennoshita pretended that Tanaka’s stupid smile and stupid laugh and stupid face weren’t doing stupid things to him.

And as they exited the clubroom and walked part of the way home together, Ennoshita tried to ignore the way his heart was racing.

Budding crush on an ace.

Captain and friend of said ace.

Responsibilities first, feelings later. Or maybe never.

* * *

 

 

“Ahahahaha! Did ya see that?! My spike is like ten times stronger than last year! At least!” Tanaka leapt into the air, Nishinoya quickly following suit.

“Dude, my dude! That was so! Dude!” The two most excitable senpai ran circles around each other on their side of the net. The underclassmen started taking down the nets, but neither of the pair stopped running...and neither of them looked like they were losing any energy.

“Are you senpai or kouhai because honestly, you two are embarrassing.” Ennoshita had been so distracted by the pair, he wasn’t able to stop Tsukishima. “And I don’t even understand half of what you’re saying.”

“Oi! You wanna go, french fry?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately stopped running and the ace took two steps to get right in Tsukishima’s face. 

“French fry?!” Tsukishima leaned back, trying to get as much space between him and Tanaka as possible. Although this was proving to be a little difficult

“That’s right, you--”

“All right! That’s enough! Unless you both want to start off your morning practice with flying falls?” Both Tanaka and Tsukishima paled at Ennoshita’s icy smile. How was it possible for his eyes to look so dead.

“No! Captain!” Both boys replied loudly. It took no time for all of them to get their asses in gear and help with take down and clean up. Soon, it was only Ennoshita and Tanaka left in the clubroom.

“You should really learn to not fight with Tsukishima so often..” Ennoshita started once he was fully changed out of his practice uniform.

“I can’t help it! He started it! And besides!” Tanaka stuck his head through his sweatshirt rather violently. “Look at his face. That shitty little face that would be cute if I didn’t want to squish it between my hands every time he opens his gob!”

“Who even uses gob in their vernacular any more?” Ennoshita sighed, exasperated, as the pair walked out of the clubroom. Though he tried to ignore the little squeeze in his chest when Tanaka called Tsukishima’s face cute - regardless of the subsequent face squishing.

_ Is Tsukishima his type? Damn those glasses.  _

“I use gob! It’s a good word!” Tanaka pointed to his chest with his thumbs, putting on his best intimidation face. “You wanna go?!”

_ Oh boy. _

“Go where?!” Tanaka took a deep breath, as if psyching himself into something.

“Go on a date?! With me!!” 

_ Wait. What. _

Ennoshita almost tripped, but replied with the first thing that came to mind. “Yes!”  _ Wait. What.  _ Did he just-- “Wait, what?!”

“Did you just say yes to going on a date with me?!” Tanaka whirled around to face Ennoshita, mouth open wide in surprise.

“Did you just ask me out on a date?!” They were shouting at each other, but it didn’t matter because: 1) there was no one outside anyway and 2) he just said yes to a date with Tanaka, he thinks.

“Yes! But did you say yes?!” Ennoshita definitely did not imagine saying yes to Tanaka asking him out.

“Yes?” Ennoshita said in disbelief. 

“Holy shit!” Tanaka spun around, probably thinking that Ennoshita couldn’t hear his monologue. “Holy shit he said yes! The guy I have had the biggest, gayest crush on said yes! To me!”

But he could.

“Yes, yes I did.” He still can’t believe that he said yes.

“Oh my god.” Tanaka whirled back to face Ennoshita, eyes wide and cheeks very, very red.

“Oh my god indeed.”

“I really like you, Ennoshita.” Tanaka took one step closer to Ennoshita.

“I really like you too.” Ennoshita whispered.

“But, like, I want to skip to the part where I ask you if you want to be my boyfriend.” Tanaka stumbled over his words, but he couldn’t stop the happy giggles escaping from his grinning mouth.

“Yes, let’s skip to that.” Ennoshita took another step closer and Tanaka took both of Ennoshita’s hands between his.

“Ennoshita, will you be my boyfriend?” Ennoshita nodded quickly. No those aren’t tears in his eyes. Where are you getting your information?

“Only if you start calling me Chikara.”  _ Oh god, it’s actually happening. _

“Please start calling me Ryuu.” Tanaka gently squeezed his hands before placing both of Ennoshita’s hands on his chest to wrap around the captain’s waist “Also, I’d really like to kiss you now."

“Okay.”

“That’s all it took?” Tanaka leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yup.” Ennoshita didn’t forget their exchange earlier in the year and he smiled in remembrance.

“Well then.” He felt Tanaka’s breath ghost across his lips. “Okay.”

Oh yes. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah :D


End file.
